An essential ingredient in the growth and development of domestic farm animals is water. Farmers spend a great deal of time and energy insuring their animals have drinkable water available at all times.
The job of providing water to livestock is complicated during the months of freezing winter weather in most U.S. farmlands. Ice can form a barrier thick and tough enough to prevent the animals from getting their much needed water. When this happens, farmers must spend valuable time attending to water supplies and in clearing and reclearing the ice.
Attempts have been made to prevent the formation of ice through the use of heaters. However, heat transferred to the water by the heaters is rapidly lost to the atmosphere through the water surface exposed to the freezing air causing the heaters to run continuously. Continuous-running heaters are very expensive and inefficient.
A device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,977 (Martin) locates an insulated cover on the water surface to provide a barrier between the water surface and the freezing air. Thirsty animals are required to move the cover to expose drinkable water. However, under severe winter conditions, this can freeze the cover to a cover seat in a closed position. When the waterer is frozen up in this way the animals may not be able to dislodge the corner and reach the water they require.
It is accordingly a general object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, energy efficient and effective animal waterer that will encourage water availability at all times, even in the harshest of winter freezing conditions.
Another object of this invention is to provide an animal waterer that can inhibit contaminants from entering the water container.
It is also an object to provide an animal waterer that is of durable construction, yet allows easy maintenance.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.